Wyspa skarbów/33
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów W jednej chwili nastąpił niebywały wprost przewrót. Każdy z sześciu rzezimieszków był jakby rażony piorunem. Lecz Silver prawie natychmiast otrząsnął się z osłupienia. Wszystkie myśli, które go nurtowały, zmierzały tylko niby koń wyścigowy ku jednemu celowi: zdobycia złota; toteż i on stracił na chwilę głowę. Jednakże wnet odzyskał przytomność i pewność siebie i zmienił plan, zanim inni mieli czas ujawnić czynnie swe rozgoryczenie. — Jimie — szepnął — weź to i bądź przygotowany na wszystko! To mówiąc wręczył mi dwustrzałowy pistolet, a równocześnie zaczął spokojnie posuwać się ku północy i w kilku krokach odsadził się tak, iż jama przegrodziła nas dwóch od pięciu pozostałych. Potem spojrzał na mnie i skinął, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć: „Jesteśmy przyparci do muru”, co moim zdaniem było zgodne z rzeczywistością. Jego spojrzenie było teraz wcale przyjazne. Byłem tak rozjątrzony tymi ciągłymi zmianami, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać od szeptu: — Aha! więc znowu zwinąłeś chorągiewkę w inną stronę. Nie pozostało mu już czasu na odpowiedź. Rozbójnicy poczęli jeden po drugim, z krzykiem i złorzeczeniami, wskakiwać do jamy i grzebać palcami, odrzucając wśród tego deski na bok. Morgan znalazł sztukę złota i podniósł ją w górę, sypiąc istnym gradem przekleństw. Była to moneta wartości dwóch gwinei i przechodziła między nimi z rąk do rąk przez jakie ćwierć minuty. — Dwie gwinee! — ryknął Merry potrząsając pieniądzem w stronę Silvera. — To ma być twoje siedemset tysięcy funtów! Toś ty prowadził te konszachty, nieprawdaż? Toś ty był tym człowiekiem, który nigdy nie pokpił sprawy? Ty łbie kapuściany! — Kopcie dalej, chłopcy! — rzekł Silver zimno i hardo. — Znajdziecie parę hikorowych orzechów i nie będę się temu dziwił. — Orzechów! — powtórzył Merry przedrzeźniając. — Towarzysze, czy słyszycie? Mówię wam teraz, że ten człowiek od dawna wiedział o wszystkim. Spójrzcie no na jego twarz, a zobaczycie to tam napisane! — Oho, Merry! — zadrwił Silver. — Znów stajesz się samozwańczym kapitanem! Chwacki z ciebie młodzian, nie ma co mówić! Tym razem jednak wszyscy jak jeden mąż oświadczyli się po stronie Merry’ego. Poczęli wyłazić z dołu, rzucając poza siebie wściekłe spojrzenia. Zauważyłem jedno, co dobrze nam wróżyło: wszyscy wydostali się na stronę przeciwną tej, po której stał Silver. Ostatecznie stało nas dwóch po jednej stronie dołu, a pięciu po drugiej i nikt nie ważył się zadać pierwszego ciosu. Silver ani drgnął; podparty na szczudle, śledził przeciwników, a spoglądał chłodnym wzrokiem jak zawsze. Był on odważny, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. W końcu Merry widocznie pomyślał, że przemową poprawi sytuację. — Towarzysze — odezwał się — ich jest tylko dwóch jeden z nich to stary kuternoga, który nas tu wszystkich przywiódł i oszukał nikczemnie, drugi zaś to ten smarkacz, któremu mam ochotę wypruć serce! No, kamraci... Podniósł ramię i głos i otwarcie już zamierzał przypuścić szturm do nas. W tejże chwili jednak — paf! paf! paf! — trzy wystrzały muszkietowe huknęły z zarośli. Merry runął w jamę głową na dół. Człowiek z obwiązaną głową okręcił się wkoło jak bąk, upadł jak długi na bok i wił się w skurczach przedśmiertelnych, trzej zaś pozostali wykonali zwrot w tył i co sił poczęli uciekać. Zanimby ktoś zdołał mrugnąć, już Długi John wypalił z obu luf pistoletu do usiłującego powstać Merry’ego. Gdy ów w ostatniej męce konania zwrócił ku niemu oczy, Silver zaśmiał się: — George, zdaje mi się, że już z tobą kwita! W tej samej chwili spoza drzew muszkatowych wyszli ku nam: doktor, Gray i Ben Gunn z dymiącymi muszkietami. — Naprzód! — krzyknął doktor. — Zdwoić szybkość, moi chłopcy! Musimy im odebrać czółna. Ruszyliśmy szparkim krokiem, pogrążając się niekiedy po pachy w krzakach. Podkreślić jednak muszę, że Silver ledwie mógł za nami nadążyć. Trudy, jakie przechodził podskakując na szczudle, aż omal nie zerwał sobie mięśni na piersiach, były tak wielkie, że nie wytrzymałby ich nawet zdrowy człowiek. Takie było też zdanie doktora. Dlatego Silver pozostał już o trzydzieści jardów za nami i znać po nim było doszczętne wyczerpanie, gdyśmy już dosięgali krawędzi zbocza. — Doktorze! — zawołał. — Niech pan patrzy! Niepotrzebny pośpiech. Zapewne, nie było się czego śpieszyć. W bardziej odsłoniętej połaci płaskowyżu ujrzeliśmy trzech niedobitków biegnących wciąż w tym samym kierunku, w którym pierzchali na początku — wprost ku wzgórzu Bezanmasztu. Byliśmy już pomiędzy nimi a łodziami; usiedliśmy więc we czterech, aby wytchnąć, a Długi John ocierając twarz przywlókł się z wolna do nas. — Uprzejmie panu dziękuję, panie doktorze — przemówił. — Pan przybył jak na zawołanie, w samą porę dla mnie i Hawkinsa. A to ty tu jesteś, Ben Gunn! Ho! ho! miły z ciebie człowiek, nie ma co mówić! — Tak, to ja jestem Ben Gunn, to ja... — odpowiedział zesłaniec w zakłopotaniu wijąc się jak piskorz, a po długiej przerwie dodał: — A jak ty się masz, mości Silver! Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze! jak mówisz... — Ben, Ben — mruczał Silver. — Pomyśleć sobie, żeś to ty mnie tak urządził! Doktor posłał Graya po jeden z kilofów, porzucony w ucieczce przez buntowników, a następnie, gdy kroczyliśmy noga za nogą po stoku wzgórza do miejsca, gdzie stały czółna, opowiedział mi w kilku słowach wszystko, co zaszło. Była to historia, która niezmiernie zaciekawiła Silvera, a bohaterem jej od początku do końca był Ben Gunn, ów głupkowaty zesłaniec. On to podczas długiego, samotnego wałęsania się po wyspie znalazł nieboszczyka — i on to go ograbił. On znalazł skarb i wykopał go. Do niego należał złamany trzonek kilofa, który pozostał w jamie. On przeniósł swą zdobycz na plecach w wielu uciążliwych wędrówkach od podnóża wysokiej sosny do jaskini, którą miał na dwuwierzchołkowym wzgórku w północno-wschodnim zakątku wyspy. Tam też leżały w bezpiecznym schowku nagromadzone bogactwa, już na dwa miesiące przed przybyciem „Hispanioli”. Otóż po południu w dzień bitwy doktorowi udało się wyciągnąć z niego tę tajemnicę, gdy zaś nazajutrz rano zobaczył przystań opuszczoną, udał się do Silvera i oddał mu mapę, która stała się już nieużyteczna, oddał mu zapasy, ponieważ jaskinia Bena Gunna była suto zaopatrzona w mięso kozłów, własnoręcznie przez niego solone — słowem — oddał wszystko, byleby uzyskać możliwość bezpiecznego przeniesienia się z warowni na wzgórze o dwóch wierzchołkach, aby uwolnić się od zarazków malarii i mieć nadzór nad pieniędzmi. — Co do ciebie zaś, Jimie, przychodziło mi to bardzo ciężko, lecz czyniłem, co uważałem za najlepsze dla tych, którzy wytrwali na wyznaczonym miejscu. Jeżeli nie byłeś jednym z nich, czyja to wina? Gdy przekonał się, że padłem ofiarą owego straszliwego zawodu, jaki zgotował opryszkom, pobiegł co tchu do jaskini i pozostawiwszy kapitana pod opieką dziedzica, wziął z sobą Graya i Gunna i ruszył na przełaj przez wyspę, aby co rychlej dotrzeć do sosny. Wkrótce jednak zobaczył, że nasz oddział znacznie go wyprzedza, wysłał więc naprzód Bena Gunna, który był rączy w nogach, dając mu zupełną swobodę działania. Gunnowi przyszło na myśl wyzyskać zabobonnosć swych dawnych współtowarzyszy. Udało mu się to wybornie, tak iż i Gray, i doktor przybyli na miejsce i urządzili zasadzkę jeszcze przed nadejściem poszukiwaczy skarbów. — Ach — rzekł Silver — całe dla mnie szczęście, że miałem przy sobie Hawkinsa! Waszmość, panie doktorze, pozwoliłbyś na to, żeby starego Johna pocięto na kawałki i nawet byś się tym nie przejął? — Nawet bym się tym nie przejął — odrzekł doktor Livesey pogodnie. Tymczasem doszliśmy do czółen. Doktor pogruchotał jedno z nich kilofem, po czym wszyscy wsiedliśmy do drugiego i odbiliśmy od brzegu, by okrężną drogą przez morze zawinąć do Zatoki Północnej. Droga ta liczyła dziewięć do dziesięciu mil. Silver, choć półżywy ze zmęczenia, ujął wiosło jak my wszyscy i niebawem pomykaliśmy szybko po spokojnym morzu. Wkrótce wypłynęliśmy z cieśnin i okrążyliśmy południowo-wschodni cypel wyspy, dokoła którego przed czterema dniami holowaliśmy „Hispaniolę”. Gdy mijaliśmy wzgórek o dwu wierzchołkach, spostrzegliśmy ciasną gardziel jaskini Bena Gunna, a około niej stojącą postać, opartą na muszkiecie. Był to dziedzic. Zaczęliśmy powiewać ku niemu chusteczką i zahuczęliśmy podwójnym wiwatem, do którego dołączył się głos Silvera, brzmiący tak serdecznie jak okrzyk każdego z nas. O trzy mile dalej, przy samym wylocie Zatoki Północnej, kogóż mogliśmy napotkać, jak nie „Hispaniolę” pływającą samopas. Ostatni przypływ podniósł ją. Gdyby tu jednak zerwał się większy wiatr albo silny prąd przy odpływie jak w przystani południowej, nie znaleźlibyśmy jej nigdy albo też porzuconą beznadziejnie na lądzie. W obecnym położeniu nie było poważniejszych strat oprócz zepsucia żagla wielkiego. Przysposobiliśmy drugą kotwicę i zarzuciliśmy ją na półtora sążnia pod wodę. Powiosłowaliśmy wszyscy znów okrężną drogą do Zatoki Rumu, skąd było najbliżej do skarbca Bena Gunna, po czym Gray w pojedynkę powrócił czółnem do „Hispanioli”, gdzie miał spędzić noc na straży. Od wybrzeża do wejścia jaskini wiodła łagodna pochyłość. Dziedzic oczekiwał nas na szczycie. Względem mnie był serdeczny i uprzejmy. O mej ucieczce nawet nie wspomniał — ani w formie wymówki, ani pochwały. Grzeczny ukłon Silvera przejął go gniewem. — Johnie Silverze — rzekł — jesteś wstrętnym łotrem i oszustem, obrzydliwym oszustem, mój panie. Obiecałem, że nie będę cię prześladował. Dobrze więc, nie będę. Ale pomordowani ludzie wiszą na twojej szyi, mój panie, jak kamienie młyńskie. — Dziękuję panu uprzejmie — odpowiedział Długi John kłaniając się powtórnie. — Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny! — zawołał dziedzic. — Jest to wielkie zaniedbanie mej powinności! Odejdź. Zaraz potem wszyscy weszliśmy do jaskini. Była obszerna i pełna powietrza: zawierała małe źródełko i sadzawkę czystej wody obwieszoną paprociami. Klepisko było wysypane piaskiem. Przed ogniskiem leżał kapitan Smollet, a w ustronnym kącie, blado oświetlonym odbłyskami ognia, spostrzegłem wielkie kupy pieniędzy i czworoboczne sągi sztab złota. To był skarb Flinta, na którego poszukiwanie przyjechaliśmy z tak daleka i który został okupiony życiem siedemnastu ludzi z załogi „Hispanioli”. Jaką ceną zapłacone było jego nagromadzenie, ile kosztowało krwi i cierpień, ile świetnych statków dla niego zatopiono, ile dzielnych ludzi poszło na rusztowanie z zawiązanymi oczyma, ile padło strzałów armatnich, ile ciążyło na nim hańby, kłamstwa i okrucieństwa — tego może nikt z żyjących nie umiałby opowiedzieć. Jeszcze pozostało trzech ludzi na tej wyspie: Silver, stary Morgan i Ben Gunn, którzy brali udział w tych zbrodniach i którzy na próżno spodziewali się, że wezmą udział w nagrodzie. — Chodź no tu, Jimie — rzekł kapitan. — Jesteś doskonałym chłopcem w swoim zawodzie, ale nie sądzę, żebyś popłynął jeszcze raz ze mną na morze. Zanadto cię polubiłem, mój chłopcze. Czy to ty, Johnie Silverze? Co cię tu przywiodło, człowieku? — Chcę powrócić do swych obowiązków, panie — odrzekł Silver. — Aha — burknął kapitan i to było wszystko, co powiedział. Jakąż biesiadę miałem tego wieczora widząc wszystkich przyjaciół dokoła siebie! Jakież były wspaniałe potrawy, począwszy od koziego mięsa solonego przez Bena Gunna, a kończąc na smakołykach i butelce starego wina z „Hispanioli”! Jestem pewny, że nigdy ludzie nie byli weselsi i szczęśliwsi. Był przy nas i Silver, który siedział za nami prawie poza zasięgiem blasków ogniska, lecz jadł zawzięcie, zawsze gotów do usług, gdy czegoś było potrzeba, a nawet przyłączał się niefrasobliwie do naszych śmiechów. Słowem, był to ten sam układny, wytworny i nadskakujący marynarz, co i na początku naszej podróży.